Birthdays Suck
by HisTwilightKitten
Summary: AH/AU.Bella And Alice are twins. But their mother leaves them at the age of sixteen. What are they going to do?
1. Anything That Can Go Wrong Will

Today started off like any other day. Or so I thought. The usual get up and get dressed, go to work and then come home after a tiring day, make us dinner and then talk to Alice before going to bed and repeating it all the next day. Well it wasn't the usual for most girls my age but then again and thinking back, nothing ever was.

Because you see, Alice and I, well, we're twins. Even though by looking at us you would never assume. Alice has the short black hair, sparkling light brown eyes and pixie like small body, barely even reaching 5'. To me she looks like a goddess has fallen. And me, I have shoulder length dull brown hair, with the dark brown eyes, even though being 5'5" there is a huge difference. Alice is graceful while I'm clumsy and its just weird how two people came from the same person. But yet she is still and always will be my best friend. Our mom was always the flaky type, more like a teenager than a mom. Which lead to me, when old enough to take care of the three of us. Our dad, well mom told us that as soon as she learned that she was having us, he took off. Where? No idea. Is he alive? Same thing. But it's never hinder us before. Well that was until our sixteenth birthday. Uh I can still remember it.

Rolling over to see if Alice was up but only to be caught staring at her. We shared a bed cause it was easier not only for us but for our mother. But seeing the smile that lit up her face was just breathtaking. Reaching over I pulled her into a hug as she did the same for me and we whispered our happy birthdays in case mom was still sleeping. So we got up, got dressed and tip toed into the living room, only to find out. There wasn't one.

"Aw fuck..." I quietly mumbled as I noticed everything but the fridge was missing. Alice looked up at me with her eyes wide and ready to spill with tears. All I could do was walk to the fridge to find a note taped to there. I slowly began to read it while holding Alice close to me.

_Bella, Alice, _

_If you're reading this, then you already know that I'm gone. I don't mean to leave you guys like this but I just can't be the mother you want. And I want you to know that I'm sorry. And I will be sorry for the rest of my life, but I need to do this. There's money and the keys to the van under the fridge. But there is someone by the name of Mike out in Phoenix AZ that can help you guys out, he already knows and it waiting for you two to show up. Please if there is anyway in your hearts to forgive me but I know that there might not be anyway. Just know that I love you both and take care of each other. _

_Love, Mom._

Well there goes our happy birthday. I looked down to Alice who was now crying and I held her for a while before deciding we should just pack up everything and go. We never had a doubt that our mom would do this but now and on this day. So we packed everything up into the van while I grabbed the keys and money. My mind racing while trying to figure out how my mom managed to get this much surprised me. Twenty thousand dollars and also a map of how to get to Phoenix AZ. This was going to be a pain for us. But we had nothing else to do. We made sure to bring food and everything with us. And that is when we left. No looking back and no idea what we were getting into.

We found this Mike person, who has I guess known my mom for a long time. We've been living with him for a year. We decided not to go back to school for a year to get over what has happened to us. And now here I am, working to save up more money, and get me and Alice out of here so we don't have to deal with his snotty girlfriend. Who thankfully we never have to see.

The last straw was when I picked up Alice from the store on the way home from work. She looked shook up but refused to talk about it right away. I pulled into the familiar driveway and took a deep breath. Alice finally managed to say something.

"I'm not going in there." Her voice nothing but a mere whisper but I nodded my head.

Knowing that something was wrong I leaned over and kissed the top of her head and said I would be right back as I slowly opened my door and got out. I walked up to the door and felt my heart starting to race as I slowly opened it. Only to find that Mike and his girlfriend, uh whats her name... oh Toni I think that was the one of this week. Were in the living room, on our sofa, naked. And that was all I could take. Running into the room that was ours, I grabbed everything that was important, considering we didn't bring a lot, mainly clothing and everything that we kept dear to us and ran back out. Making sure I had my money in my pocket and the blankets and pillows, I pulled out of that driveway and just drove, Alice saying that they tried to drag her into what was going on, just ran. And I don't blame her. I wasn't going to put up with that, so I gave her a blanket and pillow and told her to sleep. While I just managed to drive and drive and drive until I found myself crossing the town line into Forks WA. Why we ended up here, I don't know. I just went where I could. I drove until I found an apartment building with a "For Rent" sign out in front.

I walked in and asked the questions, finding it shouldn't be too bad. We could return to school this year and I wouldn't have to work for a little while. And now just figure out what we can do, where I could find a job, and make sure to buy a bed. The manager handed me the keys and I woke Alice up to help drag our futon mattress into our new place, only for both of to crash on while we waited for morning to come to register for school.

I can't help but think that maybe our birthday is cursed. Since now this is two years in a row that something bad has happened. But I refuse to dwell on it. I'm going to make everything better for us. I will. We will just have to wait until we started school to see how it will turn out. I just hope that it turns out well, even if just for Alice.

I just have to tell myself.. Bella everything will work out. It must.

**A/N:**

**This is my first and I hope that everything is well, I hope you like and I get reviews, even if you want to tell me some of your ideas and thoughts. Please let me know. Thanks.**


	2. Start Of Our New Life

**A/N: I forgot to mention in my first chapter that I sadly do not own Twilight. I wish. But I think also a lot of people do. =] But I do own this story line and a bag of chips haha.**

I felt something warm on my face, only to open my eyes to see the sun shining through our none yet curtain windows. Realizing that after running and registering at the soon to be school that we should go and buy somethings for the house, more so than anything food. I thought as my stomach growled demanding immediate food. Rolling over I noted that Alice has seemed to gone missing. Only for my ears to hear water being turned off and … what is that? Is that a hair dryer?

Knowing that I would have to get up sooner or later I gruelingly pulled myself up off our shared futon and mad my way to where the bathroom was but the door was shut. My hand flew up and threw the door open, to see Alice there.. naked trying to dry herself with the hair dryer consider we have yet to have towels. Or really much of anything. But seeing poor little Alice there cause the hysterics to kick in as she just stared at me confusingly.

"What?!" She asked wondering what has gotten into me.

"It's just funny.. to see you with the hair dryer for anything but your hair!" I manged between gasps of trying to be able to breathe. Her rising anger evident on her still slightly wet face.

Alice decided to grab one of the closest objects within her small reach and whip it at me, resulting in it being one of her hair products and hitting me in the forehead and knocking me back onto my ass. Which still cause laughter out of me even though there was slight pain now. I held back whatever laughter was left and held my hands up in surrender. She may be small but she could cause damage.

She helped me up and tilted my head to the side wondering if I should ask her to go with me to the school cause no doubt that she would want to pick things out for the apartment.

"So you coming with me to the school?" I asked innocently.

She looked at me as she placed her index finger to her lips before finally answering me.

"You know, I think I will, it will help." She said sweetly, even though we both knew that she only wanted to go to check out the guys that would be there. And I couldn't help but say that I was curious too, considering that I have been taking care of Alice and a job but that maybe someone would be interested.

"Alright well finish drying off, and get dressed, we'll go to the school and then go shopping for some more clothes and things for the apartment, not to mention food."

I said quickly, running back into the bedroom to throw on some clothes. I decided to pick out a light pink striped shirt and jeans along with a zip up sweatshirt considering that the weather seemed warm but yet also cold. I threw my shoes on and headed out the bedroom to see Alice already dressed and yet looking so much better than me.

"Fuck..." I mumbled under my breath, knowing she got the better looks than I did. She was dressed in a skirt that came down past her knees and was a light gray silk. Her top was low cut and a little darker gray than the skirt but it fit her tiny body perfectly. Before I could think twice I grabbed the keys to the van and said.

"Well let's get going then!" Smiling lightly.

We made our drive to the school with almost no problem considering that the town was small enough that we could find almost anything. So parking in the empty lot of the school, we got out looking around. It didn't seem like it would be too confusing for us but seemed like everyone would hear of us and everything like that. Which cause a sigh to slip from my lips as I closed the door.

We walked into the building and up to where the sign pointed the registration office is. It was quiet but knowing that wouldn't last once school actually started. We talked to them and explained that we wanted to enroll, no we didn't live with out parents, our mother made sure that we were emancipated and I was Alice's guardian. Why she would go through all this trouble, I don't know but the school didn't seem to give us such a hard time about it and we signed our papers and we would get our stuff when school started next week. Asking where the nearest mall was and finding out where. We left.

We headed and followed the directions the lady gave us to the mall which had Alice bouncing in her seat as we pulled up. I told her we couldn't buy a lot of clothes for we needed to buy more important things like our bedrooms. Considering that she wouldn't want to share a room if she did in fact find someone who likes her. She we made our way into the mall, starting with some clothes which I just had Alice pick out for me and after like ten outfits each we moved to bedroom things, which included our beds, sheets, blankets, towels, and everything else that was important.

"I think we got everything what do you think?" I asked Alice, its been a long day and we still had a drive home to do.

"Yeah I would say that we have just about everything for now." She said with the evil glint in her eye. Meaning that she would want to get us more clothes before school started.

"Alright alright, this weekend, we will come again, okay?" I said while yawning, and with that we loaded everything up into the van and headed home. Moving the things we bought into the apartment as quick and easy as we could. Leaving the mattresses on the floor until morning, we both collapsed onto my bed, grabbing the blankets and curling up to sleep until tomorrow.

With a yawn and heavy eyes I told Alice that I loved her and she whispered back that she loved me too and curled up closer, knowing that I was her safe haven. I held her until we both fell into deep sleep.

**A/N: Chapter 2, and I hope you guys really like it, I just hope that I can make it amazing for you guys. If you can just review this for me, THANKS!**


End file.
